


Fenris Didn't Trust Mages

by Mnemosign26



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Female Mage Hawke - Freeform, Fenris' journey from hating all mages to being in love with one, Hate to Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemosign26/pseuds/Mnemosign26
Summary: Fenris didn’t trust mages.So when he met Caetlynne Hawke, he wasn’t happy about following her.It started as an alliance of convenience. She helped him take care of Danarius, and he helped her on the expedition into the Deep Roads.He started to see that not all mages were evil. He realised that even though the temptations were there for all mages, not all of them gave in.Fenris didn’t trust most mages.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Fenris Didn't Trust Mages

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing I wrote last year when playing DA II for the first time. I was trying to shed some light on Fenris' progress from hating all mages to being prepared to love one.

Fenris didn’t trust mages.

So when he met Caetlynne Hawke, he wasn’t happy about following her.

It started as an alliance of convenience. She helped him take care of Danarius, and he helped her on the expedition into the Deep Roads.

Then it became investigating Knight-Commander Meredith and First Enchanter Orsino, and though his debts to her were well and truly repaid, he remained with her.

He started to see that not all mages were evil. He realised that even though the temptations were there for all mages, not all of them gave in.

Fenris didn’t trust _most_ mages.

~~~

Over time, Fenris grew closer with Anders and Merrill, and he saw that even abominations and blood mages weren’t _always_ monsters.

Most of all, he spoke to Hawke. After those three years, she became his friend. She listened when he talked, unlike Aveline and Isabela.

He’d never had a friend before.

Time went on. The knowledge built up inside him, along with emotions.

Fenris liked mages.

~~~

Fenris was out with Varric, Anders and Hawke one day when the realisation hit him.

He was listening to Hawke’s perfect combination of witty retorts and empathetic responses, observing the way he, Anders and Varric revolved around her as a unit. He hadn’t understood the effect she had on them, but now he did.

To Varric, she was a story. Not just one he could tell, though he would certainly gain fame from it, but one he could be part of. An adventure.

To Anders, she was an ally. The first real apostate he’d ever known. Someone who knew almost exactly what he was going through – aside from the whole ‘host to a spirit of Justice’ thing. A friend.

But to Fenris, Caet Hawke was more than a tale or a listener. She had changed his mind, his opinion, on mages completely. Before he met her, he had hated mages. Hated the idea of them, hated the actuality of them.

Then she solved his problem with Danarius, and she freed him forever.

And now, as Fenris found himself wishing she would give him another kind of freedom, he realised.

Fenris was attracted to a mage.

~~~

“Hawke,” Varric’s voice echoed into Hawke's consciousness.

Blinking, she sat up to find Varric seated in a chair beside her bed, Bianca on his lap.

“What’s up?” She asked. “Are we being attacked, or did you just feel like watching a pretty girl sleep?”

“Why? Would you mind?” Varric grinned.

Hawke shook her head with a smirk. “If you _did_ finally decide to choose me over Bianca, you could do anything you wanted. But I know you could never do that.”

Varric’s smile held. “Caet Hawke, you know me so well.”

Hawke’s grin widened at the compliment. “Thank you. But really, I assume you didn’t just come in here to gawk.

“Right,” Varric said, “I wanted to offer you some advice.”

“Oh?” That piqued Hawke’s curiosity.   
“Over the last three years, you’ve told me all your deepest, darkest secrets.”  
She snorted. “If that’s what you want to call them.”

“Fine,” Varric sighed, his wide smile still in place, “your _feelings_ , then.”

Hawke rolled her eyes. “Better. More truthful, at least.”  
“But not worthy of a story.” Hawke understood Varric’s disappointment, though he wasn’t displaying it. “Anyway,” Varric continued, “you’ve shared your feelings, and I though I should repay you for everything you’ve done.”

“I haven’t done anything,” she waved away the comment.

“Yes, you have,” Varric replied. “So I spoke to Fenris for you.”

Instantly, Hawke was on her feet. “You did _what_?” She was caught between horror and curiosity. “What did you say?” She asked accusingly, staring into his face.

“I just asked him how he felt about you,” Varric’s eyes gleamed.

Hawke leaned on the edge of the bed. “And?”  
“And…” Varric paused for dramatic effect. Hawke raised her clenched fist. “Whoa, whoa!” He held up his hands in surrender. Hawke lowered her fist as Varric shook his head. “He said he likes you.” A beat. “As more than a friend.”

~~~

“Hey, Fenris,” Hawke stood beside him, watching the anger with which he surveyed the house.   
“Yeah?” Fenris answered, picking up yet another wine bottle and glaring at it with distaste.

“Um,” Hawke bit her lip. “I’m not sure how to say this.”

“No, the mighty Caet Hawke, lost for words?” Fenris’ mouth curled up at the corners. “Come on. Unless you plan on bringing Varric, you’re the only one in this house that’s good with words.”

Hawke laughed nervously. Fenris wondered what she was so scared of, with him.

The fear in her face made him want to pull her behind him, where she didn’t need to be afraid. Where he could protect her.

Logically, he knew she was far more dangerous than he was, and therefore could look after herself. But, though he had no right to, he wanted to hold her to his chest and never let her go.

She, alone of all women, he wanted to display his scarred, broken body to. She was the only person he thought would still consider him beautiful, despite the lyrium markings.

“Alright,” Hawke’s voice brought Fenris back to the real world. He forced those thoughts out of his head. She would never reciprocate those feelings anyway. He would never be good enough for her.

“Varric told me he spoke to you,” Hawke began.

Fenris immediately felt his face flaming. He’d told Varric how he felt in _confidence_. “Look, Hawke, I –”

“Stop,” Hawke interrupted, holding up a hand.

Fenris’ heart plummeted. He’d known he had no chance with Hawke, but he’d at least wanted to stay friends with her. Like this, it would be a miracle if she continued to let him travel with her.

Still, he quietened. In the silence, Hawke took a deep breath.

Fenris prepared for rejection. For heartbreak.

He was not prepared for this.

“I like you, too,” Hawke blurted. “I have since the first time I met you. I thought, given my magic, you wouldn’t look twice at me.”

Fenris was in shock, his heart pounding. He forced himself to recover quickly, to wave away her concerns. “ _You_ changed my opinion on mages. Talking to you, seeing you react to the world. It convinced me not all mages are evil.” He looked her up and down, overcome by the realisation that, maybe someday, his previous thoughts would come true.

When he looked up to meet her gaze again, her eyes were full of wonder. He knew he must have had the same look on his face – and other parts.

She smirked seductively, and as she pulled him on top of her on the bed, it hit him.

Fenris loved a mage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
